


Isaac & Peter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), OnlyFans, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, implied exhibitionist Scott, naked Scott, there's a lot of Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Isaac Lahey & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fifth entry.I have no affiliation with OnlyFans, although I have had an account.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Isaac Lahey
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Isaac & Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Isaac Lahey & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fifth entry.
> 
> I have no affiliation with OnlyFans, although I have had an account.

(1)

“Did you know Scott was on OnlyFans?” Peter asked.

Isaac, stunned to behold Scott naked from the fringe of his pubes up, whispered, “I shouldn’t be looking at this,” his words almost indistinct, his mouth was so dry.

“Nonsense,” Peter laughed. “It gets better.” In the next photo Scott looked over his shoulder, his spine’s sinuous line continuous with the crack of his sexy ass.

” _Much_ better,” Peter continued, bringing up a third image. Now Scott was exposed head to toe, at an angle blocking the front of him but showing off his calves, thighs and all of his ass.

(2)

“The boy should’ve told me he needed money,” Peter said. “I’d’ve gladly helped him out.”

Looking around he realized he was alone, Isaac having fled the premises.

He continued scrolling through the photos: Scott reaching up for something on a shelf, Scott on the floor stretching to grab his toes, Scott always naked but never with his dick in sight.

Peter sat back and smirked, imagining he’d motivated the curly-haired angel-faced Isaac to make a move on his long-time crush, wishing Scott luck persuading his new boyfriend to join him on OnlyFans, hoping Scott’s posts would become much  _ much _ naughtier.


End file.
